There you were
by Riojap88
Summary: The moment they met sparks flew but not in a good way. He was rude, arrogant and conceited and Olivia Hunt did her best to avoid him but what happens when hate turns into love?
1. Chapter 1

**THERE YOU WERE**

Chapter One

"Keep it together, Liv" Olivia Hunt mumbled under her breath has she walked down the near empty corridor of the Lake Charles Civic Centre Arena in Louisiana. Today marked her first day on the road with the WWE and if Olivia was being honest with herself she was seconds away from just turning around, walking straight back out into the cold November day and jumping onto a plane to Connecticut where she called home.

The thought was so tempting that Olivia would have done it if she hadn't already called Stephanie McMahon earlier that morning to let her know that she had arrived. The Chairman's daughter was waiting for her so Olivia had no choice but to take a deep breath and continue on to her destination.

The gentle rhythm of her stiletto heels clicking against the concrete floor slowly soothed Olivia's nerves. Looking down at the piece of paper in her hands a small frown eased onto her heart-shaped face. When she had spoken with Stephanie earlier that morning she had rattled off directions on how Olivia could find her make-shift office for the night but Olivia was struggling to make sense of her notes. With a sigh, Olivia took a left turn hoping that she had chosen correctly.

Her life had dramatically changed two weeks ago when her boss had told her that Stephanie McMahon was looking for a temporary creative writing assistant whilst her current assistant was taking six months maternity leave. He had put her name forward and Stephanie had requested an interview with her. Olivia had been surprised by the news. She had been working for the WWE corporation for five years has an editor at their headquarters in Stanford, Connecticut. She loved her job but her boss knew that when she had originally applied to work for the WWE it had been in the hopes of securing a writers position. They had told her that she didn't have enough experience but had offered her an editing position instead. She had been disappointed at the time but gladly accepted the offer. Working for the WWE had been a childhood dream and she was ecstatic to take anything they were willing to offer her.

Unexpectedly she had hit it off with Stephanie when the Chairman's daughter had called her for an interview. During her time with the WWE Olivia had met Stephanie on a handful of occasions at various work related events and found her to be pleasant but very professional. The thought of shadowing Stephanie on the road made Olivia anxious. She felt completely underqualified for the position. For the last five years she had been shut off from all the politics and egos that existed in the WWE. Safe in her bubble at Stanford she had made a name for herself there but leaving it all behind for the unknown made Olivia feel uneasy.

"Olivia!"

At the sound of someone calling her name, Olivia turned around to find a smiling Stephanie McMahon walking towards her.

"Hey! I'm glad I caught you. Did you settle in at the hotel okay?" Stephanie asked coming to a stop just in front of Olivia. Olivia felt relieved at the sight of Stephanie.

"Yes, everything went smoothly. I was actually trying to find your office but I think I took a wrong turn somewhere" Olivia replied with a sheepish smile. Stephanie just laughed.

"You aren't the first to get lost around here. Give it a couple of weeks and you'll find your bearings". Stephanie said before checking her watch. "Come on, I've got a couple of minutes to spare so I'll give you a quick tour" she smiled before motioning for Olivia to follow her.

For the next ten minutes Olivia followed Stephanie around the arena whilst Stephanie pointed out various points of interests to her. They had just passed catering and were chatting aimlessly about the show that night when the two women stepped through a black curtain and onto a platform that served has a stage. Standing out on that stage and looking out into the sea of empty seats made Olivia's stomach drop.

She had been a fan of wrestling since she was kid when she would watch it with her grandfather. Every week she would watch without fail and when most kids her age grew out of wrestling and focused their attention on the opposite sex Olivia still watched. She loved everything about it. From the athleticism of the wrestlers to the over-the-top storylines. She would fantasize about stepping out on to this very stage in front of thousands of fans but she had learnt very quickly that she was more apt to working behind the scenes then in front of the camera.

A surge of various emotions began to boil inside of her and she became speechless. How many times had she dreamed of being on the road and standing on this very spot has a child.

"The crew are still making the final adjustments to the ring" Stephanie explained. "If you come this way I'll take you out to the production trucks" she continued before making her way back through the curtain. Olivia reluctantly followed.

"How are you finding it all?" Stephanie asked peering over her shoulder to look at Olivia. Quickening her step, Olivia tried to match Stephanie's longer strides.

"...Good" Olivia tentatively said. "It's just a lot to take in all at once" A small frown eased onto her face has she nervously tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear.

Stephanie smiled brightly before answering "Everyone gets first day jitters. Being on the road is a little daunting but once you settle in you'll be fine" she reassured. "I'm not going to lie. Being on the road is nothing like being in Connecticut. It's chaotic and demanding and there are so many different egos to deal with but it is also completely rewarding and fulfilling".

"No, it's definitely not like Connecticut" Olivia mumbled.

"You'll be fine" Stephanie said with a comforting squeeze of Olivia's shoulder. "If you want to survive on the road there are a couple of things you need to know" Stephanie began. "One. Don't let anyone walk over you. Understand that you are a rookie around here and don't be surprised if you are met with some resistance from the veterans. They mean well but they take their roles seriously. Some like to give rookies a hard time".

Olivia nodded her head in wry understanding. Working in Connecticut had its advantages such as being away from all the backstage politics but despite all that even Olivia knew that the talent and management had formed their own hierocracy system. In the World of Wrestling Entertainment the superstars that went the distance, took the hard knocks and sacrificed themselves every night in the ring were the alphas, the unofficial "leaders" of the locker room. They paved their way into the history books and Olivia had heard too many stories, even in her small cubicle hundreds of miles away, of disrespectful rookies trying to make the cut and failing.

"Two" Stephanie continued "Watch yourself. There is way too much testosterone running around these halls and there are definitely some charmers in the bunch. Obviously there are no rules about staff dating but if you do...just be careful".

Stephanie clearly did not know her. Olivia took her work serious and would be the last person to mix business with pleasure. "Don't worry. That won't be a problem" she assured her new boss. It had been almost two years since she had even been on a date with a man and the thought of hooking up with one of the male superstars was almost laughable.

It had been a couple of hours since the day had officially begun and Olivia was trying to enjoy the calm before the storm. When the tour had finished, Stephanie had taken her to the make-shift office where the creative team was based for the night and had introduced her to the other writers. Paul Levesque, Stephanie's husband joined them and Olivia watched in awe has the two commanded the room and the attention of the staff. Like Stephanie, Olivia had met Paul at various work functions but it was still crazy to watch him, as well as Stephanie, in their element.

When the meeting came to an end, Stephanie had Olivia follow her and observe what happened on a typical live show day. Stephanie was trying her best to not overwhelm Olivia and to slowly ease her into her new role. Olivia thought that she had handled herself well considering that she had been introduced to Shawn Michaels, a legend in the WWE, who had been lurking around backstage. The Heartbreak Kid was one of her favourite wrestlers of all time and Olivia had surprised herself that she was able to keep her fan girl-self in check.

In her five years with the company, Olivia had only ever met a handful of the superstars. The talent rarely ventured to headquarters and if they did it wasn't to Olivia's floor. In addition to Shawn, Stephanie had introduced Olivia to a number of other superstars whom were starting to now flood the corridors of the arena.

Checking her watch, Olivia gave a sigh. She had agreed to meet back with Stephanie in twenty minutes but she had been enjoying herself. Stephanie had needed to attend a meeting that Olivia couldn't go to so she had pushed the young woman to go to catering for something to eat. Definitely not confident enough to walk into catering solo, Olivia found an empty seat in the arena and watched John Cena, Chris Jericho and Adam Copeland practice in the ring below.

Pushing her bag on her shoulder, Olivia stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her white collared shirt and grey pencil skirt. Making her way back through to the backstage, Olivia felt her phone buzz in her hand. Looking at the screen a small smiled eased on her face when she noticed the name. Her close friend from home had sent her a text asking how things were going and Olivia was quick to respond. Reaching the end of the corridor Olivia absently took a left turn too busy typing out a reply to notice the other body coming around the corner towards her.

The force of the collision hit her hard and Olivia was forced to take a step back to regain her balance. Her phone slipped from her hands and onto the floor before she could even process what had happened.

"What the fuck?" An angry voice cried out breaking through the otherwise silent corridor. The voice made Olivia instantly look up at the man in front of her and she took a deep breath in. He towered over her 5"6 frame and she was momentarily taken back at his piercing blue eyes.

"I-I am so sorry" Olivia timidly said very aware of the anger flashing in the man's stare.

"Are you fucking blind?" He sneered and Olivia felt her mouth go dry. Her brain shut down and she struggled to find the right words to calm the situation. She couldn't believe her luck.

Randy Orton. The Randy Orton. The Viper. The Legend Killer. Whatever you wanted to call him, was staring her down impatiently waiting for her to speak. Olivia opened and closed her mouth two times before she felt the flush of heat work up her neck and onto her heart-shaped face. She was completely mortified. She was not one for confrontation in any situation especially when she had a very pissed off Randy Orton in front of her.

After a full ten seconds of silently staring at one another, Olivia watched Randy's upper lip curl into an intimidating sneer.

"Next time watch where the fuck you're going" he huffed before side stepping her and continuing down the corridor.

Olivia watched Randy's retreating figure has her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. Dazed and confused, Olivia wasn't sure what to do next. The encounter had left her shaking. It had escalated so quickly that she was still trying to comprehend what had just happened when she heard someone speak.

"Hey, are you okay?" A female voice asked forcing Olivia to turn to the owner of the voice. A tall blonde woman who was staring at Olivia waiting for her answer.

"Oh, I'm fine" Olivia replied weakly feeling embarrassed that someone had been a witness to her humiliating encounter with Randy Orton. The stranger just smiled and Olivia knew that she hadn't fooled her but thankful that she didn't say anything further. Instead the stranger bent down and picked up Olivia's phone from the floor and handed it back to her. "Thank you" Olivia said shooting the woman a grateful smile. Olivia turned the phone over in her hands relieved to find that the screen was still intact.

"Don't pay him any attention. He's just in a bad mood. I've heard he's having a rough time with management" the woman informed her before extending her hand out to Olivia. "I'm Annie"

"Olivia" Olivia replied before taking Annie's hand and shook it.

"New around here?" Annie questioned curiously.

Olivia nodded. "It's my first day actually. I'm Stephanie's new creative assistant...well, temporary creative assistant anyway".

"Welcome! I work in hair and make-up" Annie explained. Olivia nodded once before taking a curious look down the corridor where she had watched Randy disappear. Annie noticed Olivia's attention "I promise you that we're not all like Randy. You might actually find that a lot of us are very friendly to be around"

"Good to know" Olivia laughed "Is he always like that?" She asked. The moment she had looked up at him she knew who those piercing blue eyes belonged too. She had followed his career from his very first day with the WWE. Years ago, before she had been employed by the WWE, she had a major crush on him. When she had begun working for the WWE she had heard numerous rumours of his backstage antics from his playboy ways to his serious anger issues with management. Olivia had always had trouble believing it but knew that there must have been some truth to the rumours. Now witnessing it first hand, Olivia believed that Randy Orton's reputation certainly did live up to all the hype.

"Randy can actually be a pretty decent guy but he can also be dick. You just caught him on a bad day" Annie replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Anyway, I need to go. I have to get back to the chair but it was really nice meeting you. Maybe we can catch up another time and I can introduce you to some of the others. No doubt they would be happy to have some extra oestrogen around here" Annie smiled brightly before waving goodbye. Olivia waved back.

The thought of maybe finding a friend on this crazy journey made Olivia brighten but then she remembered that she was late. Really late. Pushing everything to the back of her mind Olivia broke out into a walk-run to the conference room where Stephanie was sure to be waiting for her. However this time Olivia made sure to check every corner she took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The captain came over the loud speaker and advised that the plane was in its final descent and asked for passengers to fasten their seatbelts. Olivia placed the novel she was reading onto her lap as she secured her seatbelt. She was on a late flight into Tampa, Florida and she couldn't wait until they landed. It was almost 10pm and she had an early start the next morning.

Gazing out the small airplane window Olivia let her mind wonder over what she had to do over the next couple of days. The last two weeks had been such a whirlwind of airports, hotels and constant paperwork that Olivia could barely remember which city she was in sometimes. Her work schedule was crazy and she found herself struggling to adjust to the work that was being thrown at her. Stephanie had been kind to her but the work was piling up and Olivia felt herself drowning. Sighing, Olivia wondered if she had made the right choice in accepting the position.

Once the plane touched down Olivia patiently waited while the plane taxied to the gate. Checking her watch Olivia let out a deep breath. She was lucky if she was going to get a couple of hours sleep tonight.

Once she had exited the plane, Olivia collected her bags from luggage claim and then headed over to the car rental desk. She had already reserved a car online in anticipation so it was a quick stop. She had Tuesday off and had planned to spend an extra day in Tampa before flying to the next city.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Olivia made her way to her rental car. Dumping her belongings in the trunk of the car, the brunette turned the ignition on and pulled out of the car park thankful that there was little traffic this time of night.

It took another twenty minutes for Olivia to reach the hotel and by the time she had checked in, showered and slipped into bed it was well after midnight. Putting her alarm on, Olivia fell into a deep sleep the instant her head hit the pillow.

-0-

Running late, Olivia parked her rental grabbing her belongings from the back seat. Locking the car behind her Olivia power walked to the side entrance of the arena where security stood chatting amongst themselves. Flashing her ID tag to security, Olivia hurried down the corridor hoping she wasn't too late. She couldn't believe that she had slept in. Tonight was Olivia's first Pay Per View. Survivor Series. It was a big night for everyone and Olivia hoped she hadn't blown it.

Locating the conference room where creative was meeting Olivia breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the other members of creative still arriving. Stephanie, Paul and Vince had yet to arrive.

Finding a spot on the long conference table Olivia began setting up her laptop, note pad and pen before she jumped in surprised by another member of creative tapping her on the shoulder.

"Sorry" Jason laughed has Olivia placed her hand over her frantically beating heart.

"It's fine. You just startled me" Olivia smiled. "How are you?" She asked has she turned on her laptop. Jason took a seat next to her.

"I'm good. How have you been? Settled in yet?" He asked has his brown eyes dipped down to her chest. Olivia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Jason had been welcoming towards her since she had started however there had been a handful of moments when he made her feel uneasy. When his eyes lingered a little too long on her body or when he tried to flirt with her. He was attractive however Olivia wasn't interested. She had been polite and friendly towards him and that's where it ended. She was still new to creative and didn't want to appear standoffish with him so she did her best to keep him at a distance but he wasn't getting it. She was afraid to lead him on. She never flirted with him but Olivia was starting to think that maybe she would need to be a little more direct with him.

"It's been okay. Still trying to get use to all the travelling and hotels room" Olivia replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, why don't you come out for a drink with me tonight after the show. I can share some of my wisdom with you" He said with a wink before his eyes darted again down to her chest.

"I..." Olivia hesitated not knowing how to answer him but thankfully Vince's loud voice boomed from the front of the conference room indicating that the meeting was starting. Olivia gave a small apologetic smile to Jason before turning her attention to her notes. She was relieved but the relief was short lived because she could see from the corner of her eye Jason watching her. He would be waiting for an answer after the meeting and Olivia dreaded the awkward situation she was now in.

For the duration of the meeting Olivia kept her attention on Vince and ignored Jason beside her and the moment Vince wrapped up the meeting Olivia was quick to her feet and by Stephanie's side. She could see Jason hovering around but eventually he left and Olivia felt like a horrible person for ignoring him. He was just being friendly but Olivia just had an uneasy feeling about it. She may be a coward for how she dealt with it but for now she felt like she dodged a bullet.

Grabbing her belongings from the conference table Olivia left the room and made her way towards her make-shift office. It was going to be a long day and she wanted to get as much done as possible. If she was lucky and got her work done she might be able to watch the main event match from the Gorilla position.

-0-

Olivia stretched her neck from left to right feeling the tension slowly ease. She had been working solidly for the last three hours without a break and her body was stiff from sitting in the same position for so long.

A yawn escaped her full lips and Olivia decided she needed a cup of coffee if she was going to make it through the rest of the evening. The PPV was due to start soon and Olivia, though tired, was excited for it.

Leaving her office Olivia walked down the corridor saying a couple of "hello's" to passing crew members glad to find that she was finally seeing some familiar faces in the sea of people that worked backstage.

On top of her tiredness, Olivia was also trying to wear in her rather expensive stiletto heels and her feet were killing her. Shoes were her weakness. She had an impressive shoe collection at home and it was the one luxury that she allowed herself but she was regretting the four inch navy stiletto heels she was wearing. She had brought them because they perfectly matched the cream coloured pants and the loose navy button up shirt she wore but every step she took Olivia winced in pain. She could feel a blister forming on the back of her heel.

"Liv! Hold up!" Stephanie called out. Olivia turned around to find a puffed Stephanie. "I'm so happy I found you"

"Is everything okay?"

Still trying to catch her breath Stephanie just waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Everything's fine. I'm just in a hurry and I need for you to take this to Randy" Stephanie explained before holding out a copy of the script that they had just finalised.

"Randy Orton?" Olivia queried hoping Stephanie was talking about a different Randy.

Stephanie just nodded and passed the script to Olivia who reluctantly took it from her grasp.

"Randy was suppose to show up at the talent meeting but he was a no show" Stephanie frowned. "I would give it to him myself but I'm running late for a meeting. Can you please find him and give it to him and tell him that dad wants to speak with him before the show" Stephanie smiled gratefully before turning on her heels and leaving a speechless Olivia alone in the corridor.

"You've got to be kidding me" Olivia mumbled under her breath has she looked at the script in her hands. She had successfully avoided Randy these last couple of weeks and she had been dreading coming face to face with him again. Of course she had seen him around the arena here and there but thankfully she was able to keep her distance from him and avoid his attention.

Feeling like she had no choice now, Olivia took a deep breath and continued walking to catering. She had no idea where he could be but catering seem like the most logical place. From the door way, Olivia quickly scanned the tables but she couldn't see him. Deciding to try the locker rooms Olivia was on her way when she passed John Cena in the corridor. He had helpfully told her that he had seen Randy twenty minutes before at the arena gym.

Thanking John, Olivia began the trek to the second floor of the arena where the gym was located.

Now that she was on the road full time Olivia found that she was hearing a lot more gossip than she would normally hear at Stanford and the rumours about Randy seemed to be at the top of everyone's list. Just last week creative had been discussing his extremely moody and argumentative attitude. Stephanie had briefly mentioned in passing that Randy had been unhappy about the ideas that creative had planned for him but that didn't excuse him for his terrible behaviour.

Seeing the gym up ahead Olivia prayed that their exchange would take less than thirty seconds. In and out and she could go back to catering and get the coffee that she desperately needed.

Taking a deep breath and giving herself one last pep talk, Olivia pushed the gym door open and walked in. The gym itself was much larger than Olivia expected. Various machines were scattered neatly around the room but it only took a moment for Olivia's green eyes to land on Randy. He was the only person in the room.

Clutching the script to her chest, Olivia slowly walked towards the back corner where Randy had set himself up. As Olivia approached him she found her breath catching in her throat.

He wore a loose grey sleeveless singlet that was soaked in sweat and clung to his torso while a baseball cap was pulled low over his eyes. Two white ear buds where placed in his ears and the cord led down to the pocket of his baggy black basketball shorts. He was facing toward the floor to ceiling mirrors and in his hands were two extremely large dumbbells. Olivia watched in silence has his biceps flexed impressively against the weights he curled.

A small shiver of appreciative pleasure ran down Olivia's spine and she did her best to ignore it.

Mentally shaking herself from her thoughts, Olivia tried to ignore the heat that rose to her cheeks.

_Was it hot in here? _she thought to herself before deciding that she needed to get this over and done with as quickly and painlessly as possible. But the closer Olivia got to Randy the more her brain ceased to work.

He was an impressive male specimen and he was making her act strangely and Olivia didn't like it one bit. She was acting like a lovesick teenager.

Now that she was barely five steps away from him, Olivia found herself tracking the beads of sweat that ran down the grooves of his powerful shoulders. They were big and board and Olivia found herself once again lost for words.

What was happening to her.

Again forcing herself to snap out of her thoughts, Olivia turned her attention to the mirror that Randy was facing and found a pair of blue eyes locked onto her.

_Shit_.

A warm flush crawled its way up her neck and onto her cheeks. She had been caught checking out Randy and the humiliation that she had felt during their first encounter paled in comparison to how she felt right now.

"What to take a fucking picture?" He called out in a gruff and annoyed voice before ripping out the ear buds from his ears. He turned his attention on her and Olivia wished she could melt into a puddle right where she stood.

She did not want him to have the satisfaction of knowing that she had been checking him out or that for a moment, a really small and tiny moment, she had found herself attracted to him.

Instead Randy just stood there with his hands on hips. His scorching eyes baring down on her. Olivia couldn't make the words form on her lips. _This was bad. Read bad_.

"Do you actually speak?"

"I...I..." Olivia stuttered.

"I don't have all fucking day" he bit back and Olivia felt her cheeks warm again. This was going horribly and Olivia had no idea how to steer this train wreck back on course.

Clearing her throat Olivia forced herself to speak "I was trying to find you so I could give..." Olivia started but was cut off by Randy.

"Look, I don't fuck ring rats so you're wasting your time" He grunted before turning his back on her making it clear that the conversation was over.

"Sorry?" Olivia replied louder than she indented not sure she heard him correctly. Had he called her a ring rat?

"Did you not hear me? I said I don't fuck ring rats and even if I did, Sweetheart" he stopped to take a moment to roam his light blue eyes up and down her body. "You aren't my type".

Olivia winced at his words. She knew that she was nothing compared to the beautiful women that graced the WWE but his words still cut deep. Of course a man like Randy wouldn't be attracted to a woman like her. She knew that but it still hurt. She could feel the tears threatening to flow and Olivia did not want him to know that she was hurt by his words.

"Stephanie, uh, asked that I give you your s-script for the night" Olivia held the script up to show Randy "and that Vince would like to see you before the show starts" Olivia powered through. Her voice only waiving once. Olivia threw the script on the bench beside were Randy stood.

Avoiding his gaze Olivia turned on her heel and hurried out of the gym before the tears flowed freely.

-0-

"Fuck!" Randy muttered under his breath watching the brunette leave. He ran a frustrated hand over his face before picking up the script she gave him. He shook his head in anger and tossed it onto the ground.

He had fucked that up. Royally.

All he had wanted was to be left alone. His morning was shit and the afternoon was even worse. Needing to pump out some of his aggression he had retreated to the gym for some alone time. Blasting music and enjoying the burn of his muscles has he pumped weights Randy could feel himself slowly start to feel normal again until he saw some brunette chick checking him out. He watched her in the mirror. Her plump bottom lip trapped between her white teeth. Her eyes glued on him. He didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with another ring rat but obviously he got that fucking wrong.

Now that he thought about it she had looked familiar and then it clicked when she mentioned Stephanie's name. She was Steph's new assistant. He couldn't remember her name but she had been the same woman whom he had literally ran into only a few weeks before and both times she looked like a deer caught in headlights only this time she looked like she was going to cry.

_Fuck_. Now she was going to run to management and cry to them about how big bad fucking Randy Orton was an arsehole to her. As if it's news to them.

She definitely looked like the 'goody two-shoes type' too and the fact that she worked for Stephanie just made it a bad combination all round. He was already walking on thin ice with management but if she ran to Stephanie and told her what happened he knew that he would be called into Vince's office for another talk about his so called 'behaviour'. He couldn't deal with that right now. He had bigger issues to deal with then some teacher's pet ratting him out.

-0-

"Good job, everyone" Vince McMahon's voice boomed from the gorilla position as the production team began to take them off of the air. Olivia stood in the back corner watching as a mix of talent and crew workers took their respective leave.

Her first PPV had finally finished and it went off without a hitch. Though she had been excited that morning Olivia wanted nothing more now than to leave the arena and go home. Back to Stanford and away from all the backstage egos.

Her encounter with Randy earlier had been a wake-up call. She didn't belong here. Agreeing to be Stephanie's creative assistant had been a mistake.

Once she had fled the gym and Randy behind she went straight to the nearest bathroom and cried alone in one of the stalls. And it wasn't just her encounter with Randy that made her cry is was everything else as well. Her loneliness being on the road, how out of depth she was in this crazy world of the WWE and how she had no idea what she was going to do next.

She didn't belong here. She belonged back in her cubical in Stanford where she could hide herself away. People forgot her existence there and left her alone. But she couldn't do that here no matter how much she wanted to run away from it all.

With a sigh, Olivia pushed herself to head back to her make-shift office. Grabbing her belongings Olivia headed towards the exit and to her rental car. The ride back to the hotel only took twenty minutes and once her hotel room door closed behind her, Olivia flopped face first onto her bed and closed her eyes. The moment she did her encounter with Randy replayed again in her mind making her cringe.

Turning over onto her back, Olivia stared up at the water stained ceiling.

"Stop it, Liv" she muttered to herself. This was why she kept her distance from men. She was shy and awkward around the opposite sex and though she had no romantic interest in him, for some reason Randy pressed all her buttons and turned her into a mumbling mess. She wished she had enough confidence to stand up for herself when he called her a ring rat. _Her? A ring rat?_ It was almost laughable.

Groaning, Olivia flung her arm over her face. No man had made her feel the way Randy did. He was a complete jerk. He belittled her and made her feel worthless. The way he had talked to her was horrible and she couldn't understand how he had friends in this business. But he did. On the odd occasions that she had seen him lurking around backstage he was always with the 'guys'. John Cena, Adam Copeland and Randy were a trio. Where one was the others was sure to follow. John and Adam were two of the nicest people in the business and how they could be friends with Randy was a mystery to Olivia.

Even Annie said he was a decent guy but Randy had hated her on sight and Olivia couldn't understand why. She shouldn't care but for some reason she did and it made her feel pathetic. She was wasting her energy on a guy who didn't deserve it.

Pushing herself up and off the bed, Olivia kicked off her heels. A soft moan of delight slipped through her lips at the sensation of the soft carpet between her toes. Making her way towards the shower Olivia stripped off her clothes and turned the water on.

Waiting for the water to heat up, Olivia checked her reflection in the mirror. She had never viewed herself as beautiful or even pretty. She was plain and plain didn't cut it sometimes. Plain wasn't the type that Randy Orton nor most men that Olivia had encountered went for. They liked long legged slim models not short curvy brunettes that couldn't even talk to a guy without embarrassing themselves.

Untying her hair from the bun on top of her head, Olivia watched has it fell in dark thick waves to her mid back. She had always worn her hair long ever since she had been a teenager. It was her security blanket of sorts that made her feel more feminine and it was one of only a handful of features she liked about herself. After breaking up with her ex-boyfriend two years prior Olivia's confidence within herself was at an all time low. He left her heartbroken and a shell of herself.

Sighing, Olivia stepped away from the mirror and into the shower. She didn't want to think about her ex-boyfriend or about Randy or about any guy for that matter. Instead she shook all thoughts from her mind and told herself that tomorrow was a new day and as long as she didn't make a fool of herself again she would be fine.


End file.
